Light
by Herochick007
Summary: A child believed to be dead, given away in the dead of night. Who will she become, growing up not knowing the truth of her heritage. OC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The bar was dark enough it hard to see the people around you. This was one of the reasons Lucius had chosen this particular place.

It tended to be a favorite of people who had less than legal transactions planned. The barkeep, a wizard by the name of Mortis, also was extremely good about keeping his mouth shut. The door swung open allowing a pillar of light to fill the small room.

The basket at Lucius' feet shook slightly. He nudged it with his toe. Checking his pocket watch he frowned. She was late. The door opened again and a woman walked in, her cloak billowing around her.

"Finally."

"I was delayed, they have aurors checking people, with the war building I'm not surprised," she gave as a means of an explanation. Lucius shrugged. He could care less about anything she had to say. He hadn't met her to talk.

"Did you bring?" she asked eagerly leaning towards him a little.

"If I didn't I would have no reason to be here. Remember, no one can know about this arrangement."

"I have a cover story in place. What to hear it?" the witch asked.

"No. I have other places to be." Lucius reached down and picked up the basket by the handles.

"You put her in a basket?" The witch's eyes widened reaching for it.

"For now. It was the least likely to draw attention. Here, she's yours and I never want to see or hear from either of you again. Do we have a deal?" The witch nodded taking the basket from Lucius. Slowly she opened the lid and gently removed the small baby.

"Does she have a name I should know of?"

"No. The child is thought to be dead."

"Wondeful. Does this conclude our transaction?" Lucius nodded. The witch hugged the baby close to her and left the dark room, once again bathing it with light.


	2. Diagon Alley

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Noor is my own creation though.**

* * *

"Noor, come away from the window," Mother's voice called. Noor moved a few centimeters away. "Noor, do I have to tell you again?"

"I did move," Noor stated giving her a sideways look. "I don't want to miss it!"

"And you won't. Breakfast is nearly finished." Noor sighed glancing out the window one last time before making her way to the dining room table. A large platter of sweet rolls sat in the middle of the table.

"Did you remember the cheese?" she asked looking around the platter.

"How could I forget?" Mother laughed hovering a bowl of cream cheese drizzle over to the table. She glazed each roll slowly, spinning them in the air.

"Just think, soon I'll be able to do that. If the owl ever gets here!" Mother just shook her head. They'd been having this same conversation in various ways since Noor was ten and a half. This morning was her eleventh birthday. She hated waiting.

"It'll be here when it gets here. We both know you have magic, Noor. What you did to that poor spider yesterday morning certainly helped prove that."

Noor smiled to herself. The spider in question had dared appear in her shower and had nearly touched her skin. She hated spiders, but not quite as much as their next door neighbor had suddenly had a giant one appear in her house.

"It served her right for gossiping about us," Noor stated. "You and I both know she was spying on us last week."

"If you would be more careful she wouldn't have anything to spy on, you know that. Once you start school, all of this nonsense will have to stop. We could both get in serious trouble."

"Yes, Mother," Noor promised as something hit the window with a soft 'thud'. Noor jumped from her seat running to the window. She nearly tripped over a throw rug.

"Is it your owl?" her mother asked.

"Yes!" Noor screamed opening the window and allowing the owl inside the small kitchen. She carefully took her letter and offered the owl a bite of her breakfast. The owl hooted softly rejecting the food.

"You should send it with your response," her mother told her. Noor scribbled a quick 'yes' and sent the owl on its way.

"Can I get one of those?" she asked as the owl flew out of sight.

"We will see," her mother answered picking Noor's letter from the floor where the overeager girl had dropped it.

"That always means 'no'."

"It means, we will see if we have enough left after we buy all your books, robes, wand, and other items you actually need for school."

"It's not fair. Everyone else will have a pet!"

"Not everyone starts Hogwarts with a pet. I didn't."

"Only because your family was too poor. I don't want to be like you," Noor stated.

"They're your family too, Noor." Noor snorted and rolled her eyes, but let the discussion end there.

The sounds and sights of Diagon Alley buzzed around Noor. Her and her mother had come this afternoon to buy her school supplies.

"Where should we start first, Noor?" her mother asked pulling the supply list from her cloak. Even in the warm August weather, Noor's mother wore a cloak over her robes. Noor had questioned this behavior once, but had never gotten a real answer.

"What's the most expensive? We should get it first so we'll know if I can get an owl!"

"Your potions supplies then. This way, Noor." Noor followed her mother. She'd been in Diagon Alley before, but this was the first time she'd come during school supply time. She had never seen so many young witches and wizards.

"Will they all be going to school with me?" she asked her mother in a whisper. Her mother looked around before nodding slightly.

"Yes, all the ones of school age will. I see some families with younger children." There was a note of sadness in her voice. Noor had heard it before. She knew her mother had wanted a larger family, but the war had killed her father. Her mother had never remarried.

"Can I get this cauldron?"

"Is it pewter, that's what your list says."

"Yes, and it's on sale!" Noor smiled as her mother picked up the cauldron and studied it a little.

"Yes, this one will work nicely." The pair also encountered several other sales as they shopped. Their last stop was Ollivander's. Noor had seen her mother's wandwork and could barely contain her excitement as she was finally going to get one of her own.

"Ahh, Ms. Prewitt, this must be little Noor."

"Not so little anymore. She's eleven now. Can you believe it?" Mr. Ollivander.

"Time does seem to move faster than any of us realize. Let's see..." Mr. Ollivander studied Noor, took a few measurements and nodded.

"Let's see, maybe, no, this one won't work," he mumbled before finally pulling a few boxes from the back. He handed the first one to Noor. "Elm and dragon heartstring."

She carefully opened it and pulled out the wand. It felt like cold hard wood in her hand. Mr. Ollivander shook his hand and grabbed it back.

"Here, try this one." This one was made of a thicker wood. The minute it touched Noor's finger tips the whole shop filled with light.

"Elm with a core of unicorn hair," Mr. Ollivander commented. Noor wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. She asked her mother once they were outside the shop.

"No, it's not bad. It's just want favors you. The wand does choose the witch or wizard," she stated. She crossed 'wand' off the list and looked Noor over quickly as if trying to decide something important.

"What?"

"I'm trying to decide if I think you'll be able to care for a pet."

"An owl?" Noor held her breath.

"No, the school has owls you can use, but maybe a cat? They are fairly independent." Noor nodded watching her mother think. They'd bought all her robes and most of her books second hand just so Noor could afford a pet.

"This way, Noor," her mother stated leading her to the Magical Menagerie. Noor followed quickly hoping her mother wouldn't change her mind. Once inside she stared wide eyed at the animals. She had never seen so many furry creatures in one place. A large cage on one side of the counter contained several rats. While rows of windows showed nearly a dozen cats.

"Can I help you?" the wizard at the counter asked.

"Yes, this is my daughter's first year at Hogwarts and she would like a pet. Can you recommend anything?" Noor had started looking closer at the cats. There were a few ginger colored ones that reminded her kneazles. She had tuned out her mother and the wizard studying the cats. One walked up to the glass separating her from it and watched her closely.

"You are not getting one of those kind," her mother's voice stated pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Why not?"

"They're part kneazle. I don't trust those creatures, too smart for their own good. You may get a normal cat." Noor frowned taking one last look at the ginger cat who had been watching her. She moved down to where a variety of regular cats sat, each a different color.

"See one you like?" the shop wizard asked. "I can bring one out if you want to meet it." Noor shook her head. All the regular cats were a bit boring. None of them seemed to follow her around, or even seemed remotely interested in her.

"What about that black one in the corner?" her mother asked. "I've always been fond of black cats." Noor rolled her eyes. Witches were supposed to have black cats, at least they were centuries ago before the fad died out. She looked up at the black cat anyway mainly to humor her mother. The cat jumped down from the box it had been sitting on, walked to the glass and glared at Noor with huge orange eyes.

"Hi, kitty," Noor said softly. The cat tilted its head, as if it could hear and understand her. "I'd like to see the black one please," she told the shop wizard. He lifted the flap of glass and handed the cat down to Noor.

"She's been here about a month. They found her starving on the street, so she might not be very friendly," the shop wizard warned. Noor nodded taking the cat gently in her arms.

"Hi there, kitty." The cat climbed onto Noor's shoulder and started purring.

"Can I have this one?" she asked her mother who was now scratching the cat's ears.

"Yes, this one is fine," her mother answered as she paid the shop wizard for the cat, some food, treats, and a wicker carrier.

"Do I have to put her in the carrier?" Noor asked. The cat had laid down across her narrow shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but yes. She's calm now, but all the noise outside might disturb her." Noor couldn't argue with this logic and she carefully tucked her new cat into the carrier.

"What are you going to name her? Midnight sounds like a good name, or maybe Onyx?" Noor shook her head. It was bad enough her own name meant 'light'. She had light blond hair and a pale complexion. She wanted to name her new pet something to do with her personality, not just the color of her fur.

Noor peered at the cat in the carrier. Her eyes were half closed as if about to fall asleep. Noor smiled. At least her new friend felt safe. They arrived home and her mother put all the school supplies away in the closet.

"I'll let you read the books if you want, but I do not want you playing with things you don't understand yet."

"I'll just play with my new pet," Noor stated taking the cat carrier to her room. She opened it and allowed the cat to wander out of her carrier. "I need to name you, have any suggestions?" she asked the cat. The cat looked up at her with her huge orange eyes and meowed. Noor laughed.

"Meow is not a very good name," she stated. The cat swished her tail and sniffed Noor's bed before jumping up and laying down on her pillow.

"Going to take a nap, kitty?" The cat yawned showing her fangs. Noor shook her head and started setting up the cat's litter box, her food and water bowls, and unpacking her toys. When she looked back the cat was sound asleep.

* * *

 **A/NII: I am looking for suggestions for Noor's cat's name.**


	3. Heading to Hogwarts

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Noor is mine.**

"Mother, wake up, it's morning!" Noor screamed running through the house. Her mother groaned loudly.

"Noor, it's not even light out yet. We have plenty of time before we have to leave for the train. Why don't you sit down, eat some breakfast or go double check you've packed everything?"

"I've checked at least five times. I ate some oatmeal already."

"And how much sugar did you put in it?" her mother asked walking into the kitchen. She picked up Noor's bowl and pointed her wand at it cleaning it almost instantly. Noor smirked.

"Not that much," she lied. "Morgana ate too."

"I still don't understand why you named your cat 'Morgana'. I still think Midnight or Ebony would have been a better name."

"I told you, she's smart, and holds a grudge." Noor held up her hand where Morgana had bit her the day before.

"She's a cat. They bite if you antagonize them, Noor. Now, have you checked your trunk, made sure you've packed everything. Including your books, cauldron, potions ingrediants?"

"Yes, yes yes."

"Your robes?"

"They're in my bag so I can change in the train."

"Morgana's bowl, her litter box, her food?"

"Yes, I packed all Morgana's things."

"What about some food for the train?"

"I've got some snacks in my bag."

"Got your wand?" Noor sighed pulling it out of her pocket. She waved it around a few times with no real effect.

The station was crowded and Noor had to hurry to keep up with her mother. She pushed the trolley trying to avoid hitting anyone. Her cat, now named Morgana, sat on top of her trunk.

"Noor, keep up dear, I don't want you getting lost," her mother's voice called from somewhere up ahead. Noor moved a little faster, hoping to catch up. Instead she ended up running into someone else's trolley sending things flying everywhere.

"Watch where you're going!" a voice snarled as Noor hurried to retrieve everything. She looked up. The person she had bumped into, a wizard, started to glare at her, but then his expression quickly changed.

"Sorry, Miss, I didn't realize...I'd better be going." With that he grabbed his trolley and ran from her. Noor frowned watching him until he disappeared into the crowd.

"Noor! There you are!" her mother's voice screamed breaking through the crowd.

"Sorry, someone ran into me. Then he freaked out and ran." Noor's mother frowned slightly.

"Did he say anything?" Noor shook her head. She hadn't been able to understand exactly what he'd been talking about so to her it made no sense to repeat it.

"Alright then. We'd better hurry," her mother stated grabbing Noor's trolley and pushing it for her while the girl continued to try and keep up. They made it to the train and Noor's mother helped her load her trolley.

"Be careful at school, Noor, I don't want to hear about you getting in trouble. There are owls students are allowed to use, make sure to write." Noor promised to write as she hurried onto the train. The first three compartments were full, but the fourth one still had a few seats left.

"May I sit here?" Noor asked standing in the doorway.

A girl with dark hair nodded and allowed Noor to sit next to her. Noor carefully placed Morgana's carrier on her lap.

"Nice cat," the girl smirked. "Doesn't her fur clash with your skin?" Noor felt herself blush slightly. She'd always had pale skin. Glaring at the girl, who was quite pretty, Noor smiled sweetly.

"Doesn't your ugly personality clash with your good looks?" she asked tilting her head to the side and looking as innocent as possible. The other two girls in the car burst out laughing.

"She got you there, Donna," one of them commented. Donna glared at her and then looked at Noor as if about to hit her. Instead she nodded.

"Interesting. Blondie here can take it and throw it. I'm Belladonna Neece."

"Noor Prewitt."

"Any association with the Prewetts, the ones who died during the war?"

"No, just a coincidence," Noor stated looking down her nose as if the idea she was related to such a family was beneath her.

Her mother had acted like this, said words against muggles many times during the war. Noor knew most of it was just an act. Her mother had only wanted to keep her safe. Even though her mother promised they were pure bloods, Noor had never known her father.

After the fall of you-know-who, they never spoke about blood status again. Her mother usually turned the conversation from it. Sometimes Noor wondered if she was as pure as she believed.

"Good. You look like someone from a good family. Do you know what house you'll be in? All my family's been in Slytherin," Belladonna stated.

"No idea. Just hope I'm not in Hufflepuff," Noor replied. She'd heard Hufflepuff's were average, witches and wizards with nothing special. She didn't know if any of this was true, but she wanted to be special, to become someone powerful.


	4. The sorting hat

**A/N: I do not own anything you recognize.**

* * *

"First years, over here." Noor and Belladonna followed the voice towards the edge of the lake. "Four to a boat, climb on in." Belladonna, her two friends from the train, and Noor slid into the small boat.

"Do you think it's safe?" one of other girls asked.

"If it wasn't do you think the headmaster would allow it?" Noor whispered. The girl opened her mouth to reply, but closed it looking in awe as Hogwarts castle came into sight. Noor had seen pictures before, but nothing could prepare her for seeing the actual thing.

"Impressive," Belladonna stated as the boats glided to the edge of the lake. Slowly everyone made their way onto dry ground. Noor felt her legs wobble slightly. Was this what fear felt like? She dismissed the thought quickly. Fear didn't exist for her, she was brave. She'd always been brave for her and her mother. A memory flittered through her thoughts.

 _There were bright lights outside, loud sounds. She had just turned four. Her mother had made a cake. She remembered the flickering flame on the candles. She had leaned in to blow them out, make a wish. The house had shook. Her mother's arms grabbed her, holding her tightly. They apparated, leaving the cake behind. Noor had been crying because she didn't get cake._

The memory faded and Noor realized the rest of the first years were walking towards the castle. She hurried to catch up with them.

"Gather around, first years. In a minute you will all be sorted into your houses and then the feast will begin. Please, line up, here," a woman ordered. Noor stood on her tiptoes to see above the crowd. She'd never realized before that she was so short.

She heard a pair of large doors open and the other first years gasp as they saw the great hall for the first time. She tried standing on her toes to see what was so impressive, but even then she was too short.

"There you are, thought I lost you in the crowd," Noor heard Belladonna's voice behind her.

"I got distracted for a moment," Noor explained. She wasn't ready to explain how she'd gotten lost in her own memories.

"Get ready, I think they'll call us in alphabetical order. Since we're both towards the end, we need to pay attention to who is going where. Wouldn't want to end up missing something, or someone important," she commented. Noor nodded. She understood the importance of knowing who was who.

Even though she and her mother didn't have much money, they were rarely looked down upon too much. Sometimes Noor wondered if her father had anything to do with their status. If he hadn't abandoned them, would they have rose to higher status, maybe even as high as the Malfoys?

Noor and Belladonna watched as the students started being called one by one to the center of the room.

While they waited Belladonna and Noor looked around the great hall. She saw two red haired boys sitting at the Gryffindor table.

She glared at them. She'd heard enough about the Weasley family, her mother and her had never associated with them. They had been branded blood traitors since the beginning of the war.

"Neece, Belladonna?" Noor smiled at her new friend as she walked into the great hall, head held high and placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Slytherin!" the hat screamed loudly. Noor clapped loudly. Belladonna smiled, slid off the stool and made her way to the Slytherin table.

"Prewitt, Noor," the witch called. Noor took her cues from Belladonna and walked into the hall holding her head high. She heard a few whispers as she approached the stool and sat. Her family was used to whispers, either lumping her with blood traitors or trying to figure out why Noor looked the way she did. She felt the hat placed on her head.

" _Hello_ ," she heard it whisper in her mind. " _I have sorted many witches, let's see what makes_ _you tick,_ " it continued. Noor felt it trying to figure her out.

" _Hmm, not very brave, despite the face you put up. Knowledge, no, not Ravenclaw, you_ _wouldn't fit. Hufflepuff or Slytherin, now, which one. Do you have any suggestions Ms. Prewitt_?"

" _Slytherin_ ," Noor thought loudly. She wanted to be with her own kind, with Belladonna.

"Slytherin," the hat called. Noor could hear some scattered applause, mostly from her new housemates. She knew they would be happy to have her, once they got to know her better. The hat was removed from her white blond hair and she walked over to the table sitting next to Belladonna and a boy who had been sorted earlier that evening.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Noor turned her attention to the front of the room. The sorting had finished and Dumbledore was now addressing the students. Noor had heard many things about this wizard.

She, however, wanted to form her own opinion. She watched as he talked, studying his face as he announced which things were out of bounds, the sparkle in his eye challenging them. She had heard Dumbledore was a very dangerous man and from just the few minutes she'd watched him, she didn't disagree.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Don't forget to review !**


	5. Meet the new Slytherin

**A/N: I do not own anything you recognize. Thank you everyone who is reading this, and all my other stories. Don't forget to review!**

"First years, please follow us." Noor rose, following the crowd. She watched as the female prefect for their house led her, Belladonna, and the other newly sorted Slytherin girls to their new home.

"My name is Allison Travers. Our common room is under the lake, there's a really eerie glow to everything, but most of us find it soothing.

As Slytherins, it is your job to remember your place in our world and the place of all the other houses. Gryffindors are foolish and are our biggest rival. They believe us to be all dark lords and ladies in training.

It is true many dark witches and wizards have come from our house. It is also true many of you-know-whos followers were from our house. Do not let this influence you.

You are all from the purest of families. Our blood is important. Do not forget this."

Allison paused as they reached the dorms.

"The girls' dorm is through there, boys can not enter the girls' dorm room. However, you are able to enter the boys' dorm. Your possessions have already been placed at your bed. Please let me know if you have any problems.

The other prefect, Razu Shaquis, will also be able to help you if you can not find me. Tomorrow you will receive your schedules and meet our head of house, Professor Snape."

Noor and Belladonna found their beds easily. Morgana had been released from her carrier by someone and was sitting on Noor's bed.

"Hey kitty," Belladonna said reaching over and touching Morgana's ears. The cat rubbed against her hand and purred.

"Your familiar likes me."

"I think Morgana likes everyone. At least, she's liked everyone she's met so far. I wonder what will happen when she meets some of those unworthy of her attention." Belladonna laughed.

"Sweet Merlin, you've got a Slytherin cat." Noor smiled opening her trunk and starting to unpack. She knew Belladonna was judging her second hand robes, but soon, soon she'd have everything she wanted. Tonight was the start of the rest of her life.


	6. Making introductions

**A/N: I do not own anything you recognize. Most of the characters are my own. I did do a bit of research on Slytherin students during this time period and found very few actually listed, so I am forced to create my own.**

"Noor, are you awake yet?"

"Yes, I couldn't sleep," Noor admitted. She let Belladonna believe it was because of excitement and not because of nightmares. She'd had nightmares since she was a child. She never remembered any of them, just vague hazy images of darkness.

"I've been awake for a while too," Belladonna stated. The other girl was already dressed in her uniform including a new Slytherin scarf and matching headband. Noor smiled pulling on her robes. She noticed a scarf and pony tail holder matching Belladonna's in her pile.

"They arrived last night." Noor nodded. Her mother had explained she would make sure Noor had the proper house attire.

"My mother was in Slytherin," Noor stated.

"My father was, my mother was in Ravenclaw," Belladonna commented.

"Nothing wrong with Ravenclaws," one of the other girls said sliding from her bed. Maddie looked over at the other two beds in their quarters. One was still empty.

"I'm Violetta Herrod."

"Noor Prewitt. This is Belladonna Neece." Violetta nodded at the introductions.

"Any idea who the fourth bed belongs to? I would think the house elves would have removed it if it was going to just be us three."

"It was empty last night." Violetta shrugged.

"We should head down to breakfast. Make sure everyone sees us. This is the time to start making alliances with our housemates." Noor followed Belladonna and Violetta out of the dorm room and into the common room. Several other Slytherins were sitting around, some reading, others having conversations. Noor and her dormmates walked into the room, their heads held high. Most of the older students ignored the three first year girls.

"Good morning, ladies." Noor turned her head to the voice. A boy about her age was sitting in one of the chairs.

"And you are?" Violetta asked raising one dark eyebrow. Noor thought she looked the perfect mix of curious and apathetic. The boy stood, smoothed his sandy hair, and smiled a perfect toothy grin.

"Sheltie Clospin. Heir to the Clospin name, now whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"I am Violetta Herrod, of the Linkinshire Harrods." Noor watched the exchange wondering what would happen if Sheltie, or anyone else, found out her family was not as well off, or well known, as most of theirs.

"How charming, and you?" Sheltie asked turning his attention to Belladonna who only glared.

"I'm Belladonna Neece and my friend here is Noor Prewitt, no relation to the other Prewetts, we assure you." Noor smiled thankful Belladonna had taken care of her introduction. She made her sound as if she really did belong with this group.

"I would have never assumed such, would you three lovely ladies care to accompany to breakfast?" Sheltie asked flashing the trio a smile. Belladonna nodded and allowed herself, Noor, and Violetta to follow Sheltie from the common room and towards the great hall.


	7. Ideals

A\N: I do not own any characters you recognize.

Noor sat between Violetta and Sheltie while Belladonna sat across from her.

"Looks like these are our schedules," Sheltie said looking at pieces of paper that magically appeared at each of their places.

"Do we all have the same classes?"

"It looks like it. History of Magic first thing, Defense after that, lunch, Potions, and then Transfiguration."

"It looks like we share Potions with the Gryffindor first years," Violetta commented. Noor glanced at the Gryffindor table. They were all laughing about something. She could see one of the two red haired Weasley boys in the center of the group. She knew there were more Weasleys, having heard about the family growing up.

"They are a noisy bunch, aren't they," Belladonna stated wrinkling her nose. "Think they'll be able to tone it down for class?"

"Hopefully," Sheltie agreed taking a bite of sausage. His hair catching the light and nearly shining. Noor touched her own white blond hair, trying to smooth it. She had tried to stop this habit, but it always seemed worse when she was nervous. A loud flutter of wings filled the great hall. Owls of every color seemed to swoop out of nowhere, each looking for someone. Noor watched them fly around, wondering if one would ever land in front of her.

"Anything interesting?" Belladonna asked Violetta who was now reading the newest edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Lucius Malfoy donated a large sum of money to somewhere, there's a picture," she stated showing the paper to Violetta. Noor leaned over to take a look also. The photo showed a blond man shaking hands with another wizard, both were smiling. The blond man, Malfoy,'s hair was blowing slightly in the breeze.

"He's handsome," Violetta stated.

"Quite, I heard he has a son five years younger than us. I wonder if he's in a marriage contract yet." Belladonna agreed. Noor stared at the photo, unable to take her eyes off Lucius Malfoy. She felt like she'd seen him before, but couldn't remember where or when she would have met such a powerful man.

Noor fell asleep in History of Magic. Belladonna took notes, Violetta tried to read something more interesting under the desk. Professor Binns droned on.

"Noor, wake up," Sheltie nudged her. Noor blinked her eyes.

"Is it over yet?" Noor mumbled rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes, c'mon we don't want to be late for Defense. It's supposed to be interesting."

"Be more interesting if we were actually learning the dark arts," Belladonna complained as the four of them walked down the hall.

"Maybe, but defending ourselves is important. Remember what happened during the war?"

"Yes, a bunch of muggles, mudbloods, and blood traitors died to help save blood purity. Isn't that right, Noor?" Noor nodded quickly. While Noor wasn't entirely sure about the blood purity ideals, she wasn't about to say so to Belladonna.

The defense classroom was interesting from the moment they walked inside. There was a large desk in the front, rows of chairs, each with an inkwell. One wall had large windows, all with the shades pulled down. There was a chalk board covering the wall behind the desk. Professor Fox was written across the board.

"Good morning class, please pick a seat and sit down. There is no assigned seating, just pick where you feel comfortable, and no, you can not sit at my desk." Noor smiled choosing a seat in the middle of the room. Belladonna sat next to her on the left, Violetta on the right. Sheltie glanced at the girls and chose a seat in back of the room.

"Easier to see everything from back here," he commented. Violetta nodded and moved next to him. Belladonna seemed to consider the idea but instead stayed next to Noor.

"Now that everyone is seated, we can begin. I am Professor Fox. I will, at some point, be able to remember all your names and faces. I, however, had a mishap involving a memory potion during the war that has affected me slightly. Therefore, if I get your name wrong, please forgive me, I will try my best."

"You were in the war, Professor Fox?" one of the other boys asked.

"Yes, I was. No, it does not matter which side I was on, all that matters now is preparing you for the future."

"Is the Dark Lord really gone?"

"I would like to believe he is, but nothing is certain in cases like this. Now, the first thing you need to learn is that the world is dangerous, even without dark lords." Professor Fox continued to talk about how important it was to learn to defend ones self. Noor started growing bored with his talking and lack of action. She wondered how this man had survived a war when he seemed more interested in talking than fighting.


	8. Classes

**A/N: Still do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

"That was a waste of time," Belladonna stated as the girls made their way down the hall from Defense.

"Exactly, talk talk talk, how can one survive a war without fighting?"

"Simple, by charming everyone, making them do the dirty work for you," Sheltie answered walking up behind them.

"It sounds like you have experience in that field," Violetta commented.

"Let's just say, my father taught me well. Do you think he's really gone?"

"Your father?"

"No, the Dark Lord. My family thinks he'll return."

"Mine too," Violetta agreed. "It would be nice if he did, rid this school of some of the undesirables," she added glancing at a group of Gryffindor boys including one of the Weasley boys.

"Blood traitors," Sheltie muttered under his breath.

"Let's go." Noor followed them glancing over her shoulder to see if the Gryffindors had heard them. They gave no response if they had. Shrugging Noor quickly caught up with her housemates.

Potions was held in the dungeon, their head of house, Professor Snape was the teacher. Noor slid into a seat next to Violetta leaving Belladonna to sit next to Sheltie. They unfortunately shared this class with the Gryffindors. Noor was thankful there were no Weasleys in her year.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Snape and I will be teaching you potions. For most of you this will be a difficult class, but for those of you who can learn, there is no end to the amount you can accomplish with this subject. Now, please open your books and we shall get started." Noor found potions more interesting than her other classes so far. The idea of what one could create with the right ingredients was fascinating.

Class ended almost too soon for her. She bottled up the potion she'd managed to create noting it while it was not quite the right shade of green, at least it was green. Sheltie's potion was a light pink. Professor Snape glared at him as he presented it. Noor also noticed the professor glared at the Gryffindor students more than those of her house. It made sense since Professor Snape was their head of house.

The first year Slytherins entered Professor McGonagall's classroom having heard from some of the older students that she was strict. This time Noor was seated next to Belladonna. It was Violetta's turn to sit with Sheltie. Noor wondered why her friends were so interested in him. He kind of gave her the creeps.

"Welcome to transfiguration. I know you are all eager to get started. We will be working on inanimate objects this year. Your first task is to turn a toothpick into a needle." While she demonstrated the wand movements and the incantation, Noor watched her classmates. She had never tried to transfigure anything, so she hoped she wouldn't fail horribly at it.

Each student got their toothpick. Noor studied it carefully, thinking about what it had in common with the needle it was supposed to become. The first time nothing happened, same with the second. The third time she blinked in disbelief.

"Professor!"

"Very good Ms. Prewitt. Everyone come see." Everyone gathered around Noor, looking at her now silver toothpick. "Five points to Slytherin." Noor smiled happy she'd found something she was at least decent at.


	9. The New Girl

**A/N: Any characters and places you recognize I do not own. Thank you.**

"That was thankfully the last class today," Violetta sighed as they left the transfiguration classroom.

"Tomorrow's going to be worse, charms, herbology, flying."

"Flying will be fun," Sheltie argued.

"I don't like heights," Belladonna stated glaring. "Besides, who wants to be in the air with only a broom holding you up? What about you, Noor, do you like flying?" Noor shrugged.

"Never tried it. Mother was paranoid about me getting hurt," she answered somewhat truthfully. While her mother had been protective of her only child, Noor's mother had never been able to afford a broom for her daughter.

"At least I won't be the only one who's never flown before then," Violetta said smiling. "My family's all afraid of heights and didn't let me fly. I've been looking forward to trying it."

"I think you'll enjoy it," Sheltie said as the four entered the great hall. There was already a young girl sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Who's she?"

"No idea? I don't remember seeing her at the feast. Maybe she's one of the second years?" Noor studied the girl. She looked about the size of Violetta and Belladonna.

"Why don't we just ask her instead of staring at her?" Noor suggested sliding into the seat next to the girl.

"Good afternoon. Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" she asked using the proper greetings. If the girl was at the Slytherin table she must be a pure-blood.

"Um, hi? I'm Elisabelle." Noor blinked. Did this girl not know the proper greetings?

"I am Noor, this is Belladonna, Violetta, and Sheltie. What year are you in?"

"First, I missed the sorting last night because I was sick, I had to be brought by my guardians this afternoon and get everything sorted. The hat put me in Slytherin. I am sitting the right place?"

"Yes, you are. You can tell our table by the snake banner," Sheltie stated looking up a the large silver and green banner hanging about the wall. He too seemed confused by Elisabelle's lack of proper greet and her confusion.

"Guardians? What happened to your parents?" he asked. Noor watched the girl. Her face crumbled slightly.

"They were killed," she whispered. "I didn't know...I was a witch until...after," she burst into tears. Sheltie and Belladonna shared a glance. Both of them sliding a few seats away.

"No way she's a pure-blood." Noor heard Sheltie whisper.

"The hat must've put her in the wrong house." Violetta ignored them and wrapped Elisabelle in a tight hug.

"You're here now, that's what matters. Do they know who was responsible?" Elisabelle shook her head.

"No, the police have no idea. It wasn't until the ministry showed up that I realized something wasn't right. A man named Fudge? Said my parents were magical and that I was supposed to be in school, but I never received my letter, then the Fudge guy brought me here and gave me to Dumbledore."

"Did anyone tell you to which wizarding family you belong?" Violetta finally asked softly.

"Warrington. They said I was a daughter of the Warrington family. I was kidnapped as a baby and I was now in my proper place." Noor and Violetta shared a look. They, like everyone else in the wizarding world had heard of the kidnapping. No one had ever been convicted of the crime and there were rumors the kidnapping was merely a cover-up for an illegitimate offspring of an affair.

"We'll make sure you do alright. I'm sorry about your adopted family." Elisabelle nodded drying her eyes quickly before anyone noticed her tears. While they had talked the rest of the table had filled.

"Welcome to Slytherin," Noor whispered with smile.


	10. Cousins

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize from the books.**

"You can sleep in that bed," Belladonna stated pointing the last remaining bed in the girls' room.

"Your things should have already been brought up," Violetta commented looking around the room.

"Thank you, my trunk seems to have found my bed on its own," she said softly walking over to it. "Did I miss anything important in class today?"

"Not really, it was mostly just introductions to the subjects, you have all your books and everything correct?"

"Yes, all of that was taken care of once I was revealed to be a witch."

"Have you met your family yet? Have they accepted you?" Belladonna asked.

"Not yet. They're still double checking some things before I meet them, I think they're scared I'm not really me."

"Good point. There have always been pretenders, people claiming to be related to a pure-blood family only to be nothing of the sort," Belladonna stated. "Thankfully the sorting hat knows where you belong."

"I have notes from transfiguration and potions if you'd like to borrow them," Violetta offered. Elisabelle nodded slightly.

"Thank you, but right now I just want to lie down. I'm still feeling a bit off, between everything going on, and being sick..." Violetta nodded.

"How about the rest of us go to the common room, let Elisabelle get some rest. We don't want her getting sick again," Noor suggested. The other girls followed her from the room. Noor was sure she heard the new girl sob, but decided it would be better to give her some space, at least for now.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Practice transfiguration?" Violetta suggested pulling a handful of toothpicks from her pocket. "Noor was the only one who got it right."

"Boring, let's see what Sheltie is doing, or maybe Chris?" Belladonna suggested glancing towards the boys dorm.

"Did someone mention my name?" Sheltie asked appearing in the doorway with a smile.

"I did," Belladonna answered standing up.

"Good, so, what were we about to do?" he asked.

"We were just deciding that, Elisabelle wasn't feeling well, and Violetta suggested doing homework."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like fun, now, anyone have any better ideas?" Sheltie asked looking around. A couple fourth years came over.

"What's wrong? Bored?" one asked.

"Not yet. And you are?" Sheltie asked.

"I'm Timothy Garner and this is Amaryllis Hackette. You?" Timothy asked studying Sheltie.

"Sheltie Clospin."

"Ahh, my mother told me you'd be starting this year," Amaryllis squealed. "We're cousins," she explained to everyone else. Noor shrugged. Everyone was related to everyone if you went back far enough. She was sure half the people in Slytherin were cousins. She wondered if any them were related to her. Her mother had never mentioned having any other family.

"Great," Sheltie replied. "Now, cous, do you have any idea what people do for fun around here?"

"Besides homework," Belladonna added.

"Hmm, any ideas what we can do with the first years, Timmy?" Amaryllis asked with a smirk.

"There's always some trouble we could find, you in?" Sheltie smiled.

"Yes, I'm always up for something, Belladonna, Violetta, Noor?"

"I'm in," Belladonna answered instantly. Violetta blinked but shook her head.

"Not today. I'm not getting in trouble my first day," she stated. She looked over at Noor.

"I'm going to help Violetta with her transfiguration homework," Noor answered.

"Suit yourself," Amaryllis stated grabbing Sheltie's arm. "C'mon cous," she stated as her, Sheltie, Belladonna and Timmy walked out of the common room.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," Violetta whispered.

"Because, I do too," Noor answered looking worried.


	11. Professor Snape

**A/N: Don't own anything you recognize!**

Violetta had almost managed to turn her toothpick to a needle when the door of the common room swung open. The girls looked up and immediately rose to their feet.

"Good evening Professor Snape," they said together. He looked at the two first years before him.

"Good evening Miss Prewitt, Miss Herrod. Would either of you two know where Miss Hackette might be?"

"Um, she left a little bit ago with Sheltie, Belladonna, and someone named Timmy," Violetta answered. Noor nodded. She didn't want them to get in trouble, but she didn't want to lie to her head of house.

"That would be Sheltie Clospin and Belladonna Neece?"

"Yes, sir," they answered.

"Are they in trouble?" Violetta asked softly. Professor Snape regarded the girl.

"No, she is not as far as I know. Her presence is being requested and I was sent to retrieve her is all. Ten points to Slytherin to both of you for your honesty," he stated before sweeping out the common room. Violetta and Noor stared at the doorway for a moment in disbelief.

"Wow, first day and already we've earned house points!" Violetta said happily. Noor nodded. She wondered what Amaryllis could have done to have someone looking for her this early in the year.

"Did I miss something?" Elisabelle asked wandering into the common room wearing her pajamas and looking half asleep.

"No, nothing. I thought you were asleep?"

"Nightmares," the girl whispered. "I keep seeing their bodies, hearing someone yelling something, a weird bright light." Noor blinked wondering what exactly had happened to Elisabelle's adopted parents. Had they been killed by magic?

"Want to hang out here with us? Violetta just finally got a toothpick to turn into a needle," Noor offered. Elisabelle sat down with them.

"Can you teach me, since I missed class today?"

"Sure." Noor started showing the newest Slytherin the spell. The three retired for the night when Elisabelle's toothpick grew legs somehow and walked off. Sheltie and the others had still not returned.

"Noor! Wake up, Noor, breakfast," Violetta yelled. Noor could hear Elisabelle stirring in her bed and pulled the covers from over her head. Morgana jumped up and started purring seeing her owner. Noor gently nudged the cat aside and climbed out of bed.  
"Is Belladonna back yet?" she asked.

"I don't know, she wasn't in bed when I woke, does her bed look slept in?" Noor looked over as she got dressed.

"Meow?" Morgana asked. Noor laughed.

"Come on Morgana, I've got some kibble for you," she said pulling a bag of cat food from her trunk. After feeding her cat, Noor followed Violetta and Elisabelle out of the dorm and into the common room. A few other students were hanging around. One of them looked up but didn't find the group of first years interesting.

Sheltie and Belladonna weren't at breakfast either. Noor sat with Violetta, Elisabelle and Rome Nott.

"We have charms, herbology and astronomy today," Rome read from their schedules.

"I hate herbology, it involves dirt!" Violetta whined looking at her nails. Noor was actually looking forward to it. Her mother and her had grown a small garden for a few years.


	12. Making Enemies

**A/N: I don't own any characters you recognize. The rest are mine!**

"It's not called dirt, it's called soil," Rome commented as they finished breakfast and headed towards their first class. Noor was a little nervous about charms. Sure, she'd done well enough in transfiguration but what if charms was harder?

"Levitating charms, remember to get the incantation correct, or it won't work, pair up and practice," Professor Flitwick ordered.

Noor and Violetta paired up happily while Rome paired with Elisabelle. They were about halfway through the lesson when Sheltie and Belladonna walked into the room. Both looked upset. Noor breathed a sigh of relief. They may be in trouble, but they were alright.

"What happened?" Noor asked as Belladonna slid into the seat next to her. Belladonna glared at Sheltie.

"His idiot cousin had the brilliant idea to...I'm not even sure, but it involved the forbidden forest and then we got caught by Professor Snape. Sheltie and I got a lecture from Dumbledore, being first years. He believed Amaryllis took advantage of us being naive. She's got detention for a month. We also lost a ton of house points."

"How did they know where you were? And isn't the forest dangerous?"

"Someone snitched," Sheltie growled glaring at Elisabelle. "Maybe the little pretender? A real Slytherin wouldn't rat their own out." Noor felt herself grow paler. She knew it would be more prudent, safer for her, if she allowed Sheltie to blame Elisabelle, but she couldn't let her, hopefully new, friend get in trouble for something she didn't do.

"I told Professor Snape you were with Amaryllis," she whispered leaving Violetta out of it. "Elisabelle was asleep, remember?"

"You?" Belladonna glared at Noor.

"He said you weren't in trouble and he just needed to speak with Amaryllis, how was I supposed to know you were doing something wrong?" she asked. Sheltie and Belladonna stared at her and then turned away. Violetta watched them. She opened her mouth to defend Noor, but quickly closed it again. Within seconds, Noor found her feather hovering slightly. She'd done it! In her anger she'd managed to get the charm right.

"Very good, Miss Prewitt, five points for Slytherin!" Professor Flitwick announced. Rome and Elisabelle smiled at Noor.

As the class filed out of the room, Belladonna slid next to Noor.

"You're a snitch, you know that?"

"I never meant to get you in trouble, I swear!"

"You'd better be careful. Amaryllis is really mad."

"Amaryllis doesn't scare me," Noor stated trying to keep her voice steady. She wondered what the bloody hell Amaryllis had been doing in the forest that would make being found so horrible. Noor doubted the older girl had been petting the unicorns.

"Just be careful," Belladonna stated pushing past Noor. Noor followed her class into green house one. Professor Sprout was already going over the rules of Herbology, including, as Rome had said, the correct term for dirt being soil.


	13. Herbology

Noor decided she didn't like Herbology much. She had liked gardening better when she hadn't been being graded on knowing all the plants names and magical properties. She'd been partnered with Rome, which was nice, since he actually liked the subject.

They spent the first class getting used to touching soil, something more pure-blood witches and wizards were often too good for. Noor also learned the parts of the plants and which plants one should avoid unless they wanted to be eaten alive. One of the ones she actually found interesting was called Devil's Snare. It would wrap its victim and suffocate them. It hated sunlight. Noor had to agree with that sediment. She also had trouble with sunlight, her pale skin always seemed to burn.

"Noor, watch what you're doing, you're getting dirt on me," Belladonna whined walking past Noor and knocking her pot off the table. It fell to the floor with a loud 'crash' and soil flew everywhere.

Noor blushed, tears forming in her eyes. She bent down and carefully began picking up the pieces of the clay pot.

"Here, dear, let me," Professor Sprout said waving her wand, the pot mended itself and refilled.

"Thank you, Professor Sprout," Noor whispered. Belladonna glared at Noor but stayed at her own table.

"Just ignore them, Noor," Rome said. "Next week we'll have the Ravenclaws in class with us, they'll be a nice buffer," he added with a smirk.

"I don't know why she's so upset? It's not like I knew they were going to get in trouble."

"No idea, look, this one has a bud!" Noor leaned over looking at the plant Rome was potting. He was right, it had a tiny little ball of greenness.

"What do these look like when they bloom?" Rome asked.

"They have yellow and orange leaves, and sharp teeth," Professor Sprout answered. "Fanged Daisies are actually fairly docile unless disturbed. Once these bloom, you'll spend at least one class feeding them. After that, I'll move them to one of the more secure greenhouses." Rome nodded jotting the notes about the daisies.

Noor glanced around the room, Sheltie and Belladonna were hunched over their plant. They glanced in her direction, but she had already looked away.

"I'm sure it'll all blow over soon enough," Rome stated as they gathered their things and headed towards the castle for lunch.

"That was interesting at least," Violetta commented as her and Elisabelle slid into their usual seats. Rome had gone to talk to Marcus Flint and Chris Pene.

"Rome's plant already has a bud," Noor commented. She still preferred transfiguration or charms to Herbology though. She wondered if astronomy would be more or less interesting.

They had a free period after lunch so Noor, Violetta, and Elisabelle decided to explore the castle. The classrooms weren't particularly interesting, but the library was a little better. Noor's mother had never had very many books, and the few they did have were pretty boring.

"Look at this one," Violetta said showing Noor a book about magical creatures. "I think this one of the electives we can take our third year."

"I heard divination is also offered. Could you imagine being able to tell the future?" Elisabelle asked.

"I heard it's mostly really wooly guess work," Violetta said flipping through a book about witch fashions through the years. Noor hadn't heard anything of the sort, but she hadn't heard anything to the contrary either. Her eyes fell on a volume about wizarding genealogy. She'd had a slight interest in the subject, since her mother didn't talk about her father at all. Other than her mother, Noor had no living relatives, at least not that she knew of. She slid the book from the shelf and it fell open to a page about the Sacred 28, the most powerful of pure-blood families.


	14. Questions

**A/N: I don't own any characters or names you recognize.**

"What are you looking at?" Rome asked, peering over Noor's shoulder. He'd gotten bored with teasing the giant squid with the rest of the boys and gone to see what the girls were up to. He'd found them still hanging around the library. Violetta and Elisabelle had still been laughing about some of the fashion trends that had thankfully fallen out of favor.

"A book about wizarding families. See, this chapter is about the Sacred 28. Here's your surname, Rome," Noor said, pointing to where 'Nott' was listed.

"Not surprising. I knew my family was in the Sacred 28 before I was even old enough for school. A lot of pure-blood families are the same way. Didn't you know about it, Noor?"

"No, I mean, I'm a pure-blood, but... see, I don't know who my father is," Noor admitted.

"Your mum never told you?"

"She says she doesn't want to talk about. I don't have any family other than her to ask either."

"You could always do a bloodline spell," Violetta stated, walking over. Her and Elisabelle had gotten into a small argument about whether or not neck ruffles should be brought back. Violetta was in favor.

"What's that?" Noor asked, looking confused. She knew what it sounded like, but was there really a spell to map out one's bloodline.

"It's a spell that uses your blood to find your blood relatives. A lot of pure-bloods use it to show off their pedigrees," Violetta explained. "It doesn't show muggles though."

"Have you ever done it?" Noor asked. For a moment, she wondered if it would show her father, if she was really as pure-blooded as her mum claimed. She had feeling it wouldn't be the first time someone using the spell found out something that they didn't want to know.

"No, I've never needed to, and I think it's a complicated spell. We're in a library, we could probably find a book about how to it, and then see just how hard it is. That is, if you really want to know. I don't know if I would."

"I don't know either," Noor admitted. "I mean, I want to know who he was, but at the same time, what if... I don't know, what if I don't like what I find."

"Then you do the Slytherin thing and lie until everyone, including you, believes the lie," Rome laughed. Noor smiled.

"I'll think about it," she stated, as they quickly combed the library and found a book that contained the spell. Noor looked it over.

"Not too hard," she commented.

"Now we know, and if you decide you want to do it, to find out the truth, we'll still be here for you, won't we?" Elisabelle asked. Violetta and Rome nodded.

"Of course we will, how could we not be?" Rome asked.

"I'm glad to have you guys, you know that?" Noor asked, looking at her friends, forgetting for a moment that Belladonna and Sheltie seemed to hate her.

"Yes, we do," Violetta laughed. "Now, we should get going, we don't want to be late for our afternoon classes. Do we?"

"Maybe," Rome joked as he followed the girls from the library, taking one last look at the book about wizarding genealogy that Noor had found so interesting.


End file.
